Yume to Yakusoku: Yong Yuan 永远
by sOrbetes
Summary: Authorized sidestory by sOrbetes for the recently concluded, Yume to Yakusoku. Three oneshots on Ren and Pirika's wedding, the reception and their honeymoon and lastly, on Men Tao who doesn't want to have a sister. Read and Review. Merry Christmas!


_Disclaimer: _All Shaman King Characters are copyright to Hiroyuki Takei. This fanfiction is based from Micelle's Yume to Yakusoku. The plot came purely from sOrbetes' undying obsession over the RenPiri pairing. :)

_Dedication: _This sidestory is a tribute to one of the best RenPiri author here in FFdotnet. To **Micelle**, I do hope you enjoy this small token of gratitude for you. THANK YOU for creating Yume! *hugs*

* * *

**Yume to Yakusoku: Yong Yuan ****永****远  
**~ A Sidestory by sOrbetes ~

- - - - -

___"It was the **dream** that had come true and now it is the **promise** they would hold **forever** and ever."_

* * *

Seven years already passed since an arrogant Chinese shaman chose the wrong words to ask a secretly in love Ainu if she can bear him a strong and powerful heir that could bring the future Shaman King. It has been seven years of hurting and yearning for each other, and now, finally, the two of them are ready to fulfill their promises.

i. The Wedding

Pirika studied herself in front of a full-length mirror. Doing so made her reminisce the last time she looked at herself in this piece of glass. It was two months ago, when his brother and Yoh Asakura's other shaman friends decided to hold a reunion. She opted not to come, somewhat hesitant to see a certain boy she had loved all these seven years.

If it weren't for her stubborn heart who insisted her to follow in Funbari, she wouldn't have had met Men, she wouldn't have had gone through all the pains of searching for Jeanne and she wouldn't have had rekindled her old flame with Ren.

Then again, if she hadn't done that, Jeanne will never have given a part of her heart to her son (Shamasu, that is), Men will never have a mother, and she will never have worn such a beautiful white gown for her wedding day.

Yes, her wedding… with Ren Tao.

The bride-to-be was seated on a chair positioned in front of a long mirror where she had been staring at her reflection since the make-up artist (in the name of Jun Tao) began fixing her hair and stuff. Happiness was truly evident on the face of the lady Tao as she was all smiles during the make-up procedure.

"You look very beautiful, sister-in-law!" teased Jun.

Pirika blushed at her remark, "Th-thank you…" she gazed at her own reflection, "Jun-neesan."

"Ren would definitely fall in love with you all over again! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Jun then enveloped Pirika in a warm embrace. The latter could only smile in response. She was, in the deepest of her heart, more than happy that this day had finally come. She will become Ren's wife, someone who is vowed to be with him, till death do they part.

"I wonder what that brother of mine is doing?" she heard Jun ask. Pirika let out a sweet smile but she also wondered to herself, what could Ren be doing right now?

------

"You look handsome, Ren," his grinning friend commented.

Ren threw his death glare, "Shut up, Yoh!"

Yoh chuckled, "But it's true! Right, Manta?" he aimed the question to their small-sized friend.

"Yes, absolutely!" the midget answered. "What do you think, Lyserg?"

Lyserg beamed, "Of course! The attire suits you well. Isn't it, Chocolove?"

"Well? You're wearing a well?" Chocolove, the ever corny comedienne, joked. Everyone glared at the self-professed entertainer. "Y-you didn't like it?" Everyone shook their heads. "Fine. You look divinely gorgeous, mighty Ren Tao, head of the Tao clan!" he mocked.

The others could not help suppressing their chuckles, while Ren's eyebrow twitched dangerously. It was only a couple of seconds until Yoh, Manta and Lyserg burst out laughing…

…and made Ren snap.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT SPIRITS ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE?!" he roared.

"Easy, Ren! We just wanted to see how you were doing!" Yoh chilled the angry Tao.

Ren looked at Yoh and hissed, "You should be with your family right now instead of pestering me on my wedding day!"

"B-but, Anna and Hana are both fine without me. You know… mother-son-bonding thingie…" he explained, wearing his goofy face.

"Besides, we're all here to accompany this guy," Lyserg spoke while Manta and Chocolove pointed to _the guy_.

The so-called _guy _was actually Ren's archenemy, Horohoro, who was, _unfortunately, _his bride's older brother. Normally, the two should have already been killing each other from the moment they saw each other. But today, Horohoro was rather quiet, only staring blankly into nowhere in particular, seemingly thinking.

Ren looked at Horohoro who was still preoccupied with his thoughts. The pissed of Chinese dropped the argument and averted his gaze from the Ainu. Perhaps, the older brother was just worried about his sister because from here on, she will be living with her husband in China.

_Knock. Knock. _

Some tall, dead-looking, former Karate champion-turned-action star known as Pailong, knocked and entered his room.

"The car is ready, Ren-sama."

------

The place they decided to hold the ceremony was a not-so-huge chapel within the confines of Funbari. China and Hokkaido were the other two options for the location, but the couple chose the place where the paths of their lives began to entwine.

"Here they are!" Tamao announced.

Anna rose from her seat. Hana mimicked his mother's gesture and also stood up. The little Asakura gathered all the courage he could get, and with a faint blush on his cheeks, he reached out and took his mother's hand.

The mother was prompted to look at his son as soon as she felt the touch of his tiny hands. He was looking away, shyly. Anna managed to produce an unnoticeable smile. She turned her gaze to the newcomers and caught the surprised but obviously happy expression on her husband's face.

This family of three stood in silence without trying to move for the moment was too precious and all hoped to feel it a little longer just so each of them could keep this in their memories.

Ren, along with his mother, were beside the entrance of the chapel to welcome the guests. His father and grandfather were not really up to socializing thus opted to sit quietly on one of the pews. The groom kept stealing glances on his wristwatch and then giving a sigh or two. His mother grinned at him and spoke, "She will come, Ren. Don't be too impatient."

"Hmph," he blushed in embarrassment.

At last, all the guests were properly received and are seated on their respected positions. The only thing left missing is the bride herself.

Thankfully, before the groom became hostile, a white limousine parked in front of the chapel. Ren was announced that the bride had arrived while the heads of the ceremony were informed to begin.

Music began playing in the background. The participants in the wedding were all lined up and are walking on the aisle one by one. Her bridesmaids, Anna and Tamao came in.

His groomsmen, Yoh, Lyserg and Chocolove.

Her maid of honor, Jun Tao.

His best man, Horokeu Usui.

(If you're wondering where Manta is, well, he'd rather chose to be a formally invited guest rather than become the coin bearer. For Kororo however, it was an honor to be Pirika's flower girl. Shamans were all over the place, there's no worrying that they couldn't see her.)

Finally, she entered. She was the blue-haired Ainu he had loved for seven years, two months, five days, ten hours, forty-five minutes and three seconds. The same cerulean-eyed woman he will love for the next three seconds, forty-five minutes, five days, two months, seven years and for the rest of his life, until his reincarnation.

Ren's heart fluttered at the sight of his bride. He cannot help but feel nervous, yet he knew more than anyone else how happy and excited he was. This is it. They are to officially make a promise of eternal love for each other, in front of their friends, their family, and their son.

Pirika was accompanied by her father, both of them slowly walking closer to him. Each step made his heart thump heavier. He cannot wait any longer. Finally, her journey had ended and her hands were handed over to his. Ren took it gingerly, gazing at the lovely pair of eyes he dreamed of seeing every morning he wakes up. She smiled back.

------

"Do you, Ren Tao, accept Pirika Usui to be your wife, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Ren Tao took a glance at the woman standing next to her. She offered her eyes at him, waiting for him to answer the question he was being asked:

To take Pirika Usui as his wife, from this day forward… hadn't he asked her to be his wife a few years ago?

"_So even you can't sleep?"_

"_I was looking for you actually."_

"_What me?"_

"_Yes… I have something to request..._

_What I meant to say is that... could you..._

_I want to have a baby with you! Is that fine?"_

To take her as his wife, from now on, for better or for worse…

"_Then why did you reject me back then?"_

"_I love you! That's why I rejected you!"_

To take her as his wife, from now on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do they part…

"_Wo ai ni."_

"I do," he finally answered.

The priest then turned to Pirika and asked her the same question, "Do you, Pirika Usui, accept Ren Tao to be your husband, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

She turned her eyes to him, both orbs slowly being filled with tears.

To take Ren Tao as his husband, from this day forward, for better or for worse… hadn't she endured so much from loving him?

"_Do you love me?"_

"_I can try."_

"_Jeanne, thank you…for everything."_

To take him as her husband, from now on, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do they part…

"_I want to spend this forever with you."_

"_Certainly."_

With one tear escaping from her eyes, Pirika answered, "I do."

He held her hand, as another reached for her and wiped her tears. They both exchanged smiles. No one knows how much happiness overflows these two souls standing in front of them all, side by side, together.

It was now the time for the rings. Ren took the symbol of their everlasting love and inserted it in her finger. Pirika took Ren's ring, ready to put it on her groom, but was taken aback when Ren captured her hands and spoke his vow, "Pirika… let this ring remind you of the pains I caused you, the tears I made you shed and the sacrifices you did for me. Let this golden symbol remind you of the boy who asked you to give him an heir one fateful night. But may this ring also remind you that the boy who made you suffer for the last seven years is now a man who promises to keep you in his heart, to wipe your tears everytime he acts arrogant, to be with you from here on, and to love you for the remaining years of his life, even beyond death, until the end of eternity… forever."

The addressee could not hold any longer as her tears one by one fell from her cerulean eyes. She had locked her sight with his, looking intently at him as he speak his promise. The whole speech crept deep inside her heart, for his eyes spoke to her only of pure sincerity and honesty.

He pulled her closer and embraced her, while she buried her face in his chest. He spoke once more, "But I will never take back when I asked to have a baby with you," he gazed at Men who was sleeping on Jun's arms. "Because I really do."

She faintly hit his chest with her fist, and then giggled.

"Well then," the presider began. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Without another word, Ren cupped his new wife's chin, closed the gap between them and sealed her lips with a fervent kiss.

The crowd clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. Jun could not clap though, because Men might wake up. Their parents and grandfather also joined the clapping, all smiling at Ren with looks that says, "Congratulations!"

Yoh, somewhat nostalgic, bravely took Anna's hand and squeezed it. Anna didn't react; rather she allowed such gesture from her husband to last. Hana saw this so he gazed at his father who in turn gave him his goofy grin.

Lyserg, Chocolove and Manta were all clapping and cheering. Finally, their friend had found the guts and the right words to win Pirika's heart.

And Horohoro, her brother, could not help but struggle from his tears that wanted to fall. His little sister has finally found true happiness and she wouldn't be with him anymore. The girl who used to cling to him had already let go of her grip to be with someone else. But still, no matter how heartbreaking this marriage is for him, Horohoro was indeed happy for his imoutou-chan.

Ren took another look at his wife, pecked her on the cheek and carried her in his arms just like any bridegroom should do.

From this day on, their promise of love begins… now until _yong yuan_…

_Forever._

* * *

_A/N: _This is the first part of this three-chapter sidestory for Yume to Yakusoku. The next would be about the reception and the newlywed's honeymoon... XD It's a collection of oneshots so each could stand alone, but reading the mother fanfic would most likely be needed because some are actually taken and referred to with the original Yume. :)

OOOH~! And, I wanted to make their wedding the traditional Chinese, but I am really out of background other than it's boring (says my Chinese friend, no offense!) So there, the usual Catholic wedding for our dear Ren and Pirika.

Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas to all! CHEERS FOR RENPIRI LOVE!!! ^_^


End file.
